


Movie Night

by hiiimaugust



Series: The Alien!Josh Mini Fics [3]
Category: Tumblr Users RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alien!Josh, I have no shame, Other, yes august is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiimaugust/pseuds/hiiimaugust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang gets together to watch movies but Josh won't stop talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually a Cultural Anthropology Major with a minor in Acting but basically, that's what I would have studied if Space Aliens were a part of our society

The first movie night was chaos. They decided to marathon the Jurassic Park movies. Five people (two couples and a surprisingly chill August) all-but-dog-piled on Tyler and Josh's living room floor. Even though the movies were playing, they became more like background noise. Mostly because Josh and August eventually started speaking in some alien language.

They started with whispers at first. Josh asking them something and August answering and then shushing him.

Sam looked over at August in surprise. "You speak Josh's language?"

"Not yet. That was one of the extraterrestrial tongues we have in common. Now, shush. I haven't actually seen any of these."

"I know why Josh speaks so many languages but you never mentioned you could."

Josh worked as a translator on his home planet. He spoke over 600 non-Earth languages, and two Earth Languages, English and Korean.

"I was an E.T. Cultural Studies/Xeno-Linguists Double Major with a minor in Post-First Encounter Political Issues. I got burn-out my junior year and dropped out."

Josh asked her something in the same language they used earlier.

August responded with what must have been Josh's real name and sighed. "It's considered rude to use a language only you and one other understand in a room full of people, especially when one of those other people is your significant other."

Sam playfully smacked Josh's arm and then chastely kissed him on the lips. "Yeah, you goof ball."

His cheeks took on a green tint. "Sorry."

"Sorry is right."

Someone knocked on the door. Jenna took the chance to free herself from the tangle of friends, pecked Tyler on the cheek, and answered it.

"Pizza's here!" she called out. "Get it while it's hot!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I probably shouldn't keep writing myself. So shoot me.


End file.
